Persons who need assistance in maintaining stability while walking often use walking canes and walkers. There may be times when a person needs to use a walking cane and other times may need to use a walker, sometimes within a short period of time, depending on the functionality needed or the circumstances in which the walker or walking cane may be used. For example, there are about 1 million hip and knee replacement surgeries performed each year in the United States. Most of those undergoing these types of surgeries will use a walker for 10 days to 2 weeks and then transition to a cane.